Hentai no jôzai one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: ]J rock[ Dir en grey x vidoll.Kyo et Jui font ... connaissance...


Titre : Hentai no jôzai

Auteur : Aëlin et So

Genre : euh… changeant… ? (lemon….)

Pairing : Kyo x Jui

Disclamer : Personne a nous…

Commentaires : Aëlin : Deuxième lemon... bah faut encore que je travaille ça un peu plus en profondeur (c'est quoi ce sous-entendu débile ? ) Ne vous noyez pas en lisant cette fic !

So: petite brebis égarée gambadant dans les verts pâturages Bonne lectures jeunes gens ! (Shinshoun : tu t'arrêtes dès qu'ils arrivent chez Kyo ! èé)

HENTAI no JÔZAI 

Il ne savait pas où il allait, marchant un peu de travers à travers la rue bondée de monde.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, ne pouvant plus faire un pas, les yeux blancs.

Le mec qui lui avait vendu la capsule avait raison : on atteignait le septième ciel en à peine quelques minutes.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose vibrer contre sa poitrine, et il sortit avec difficulté son portable.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends devant le cinéma ! T'arrives bientôt ? On va louper la séance !

A l'autre bout du fil, le petit chanteur était surexcité. Il avait regardé sa montre chaque minute, impatient de voir arriver son ami. Puis, perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, il avait sortis son gsm, et avait appelé le retardataire. C'était leur premier « rendez-vous » et Kyo avait bien l'intention de dépasser le cap de l'amitié avec Jui, s'il se décidait à venir.

Jui grimaça sous l'intensité du cri de Kyô, qui justement, lui criait dans les oreilles.

Une... une séance de ciné ?

Il avait complètement zappé le rendez-vous.

-Kyô...

Il se mit à pleurer de honte au téléphone, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Surpris par les sanglots inattendus de son correspondant, Kyo resta muet, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse pour essayer de comprendre.

-Jui ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as vexé ? Excuse-moi ! Je ne pensais pas te crier dessus. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher là où tu es ?

- Non, Kyô... tu ne veux pas qu'on remette ça à plus tard, s'il te plait ? Répondit-il, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Att...

Trois yakusa se tenaient devant lui, l'un ayant une batte, les deux autres des couteaux aux lames d'apparence très fine, venaient d'apparaître devant lui.

- Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, dit l'un d'eux d'une grosse voix à faire peur.

- Kyô !

Déjà, l'un des trois le prenait par le bras, faisant tomber le téléphone à terre. Jui n'avait pas la force de se défendre, mais il tenta de résister comme il pouvait, assenant un coup de pied bien placé au plus proche d'entre eux. Un autre le gifla, le faisant retomber à terre sous le choc, puis le releva rudement.

- KYÔ!!! Quartier Shibuya! Rue de l'empereur Hoshi !

Les yeux d'un des voyous étincelèrent, et il écrasa le téléphone portable du pied, tandis qu'un autre terrassait le chanteur de Vidoll d'un coup de poing.

Kyo essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il avait entendu des cris puis des bruits ressemblant à deux d'une bagarre. Habitué des ébats violents, il avait compris que quelqu'un avait frappé Jui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à courir. _Shibuya ! C'est à deux pas, j'y serai vite !_ Quand il arriva dans le quartier, il était à bout de souffle. Tous les regards étaient posé sur ce petit bout d'homme plié en deux pour respirer.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de la rue qu'avait mentionné son ami.

Jui était quelque part satisfait. Ils l'avaient seulement frappé et piqué quelques objets qu'il avait sur lui, notamment son portefeuille et ses papiers, mais il pouvait toujours s'arranger pour s'en procurer d'autre.

Oui, il était heureux, quelque part, que ce ne fusse pas allé trop loin.

Il pensait que Kyô avait autre chose à faire, aussi restait-il allongé sur le sol, la figure en sang, dans une petite ruelle déserte, trop amorphe pour pouvoir se lever.

Le contre-coup de la drogue commençait à faire effet, et il sentait une immense mélancolie l'envahir.

-Kyô...

Il tenta tout de même de se relever. Il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit dans la rue ! Et puis il fallait qu'il parle à Tero, qui allait encore l'engueuler car il avait recommencé. De toutes façons, il était incapable de stopper ça.

Tout en s'appuyant contre les murs, il essaya de s'avancer vers la rue éclairée, passant près du cadavre de son portable

A quelques mètres de lui, le chanteur demandait son chemin. Ce fut une petite grand-mère, qui, pas effrayée le moins du monde par son maquillage excentrique, le renseigna. Kyo suivit les instructions, manquant de se perdre par omission de son sens de l'orientation dans sa course. Quand il réussit enfin, la rue semblait vide. Pas de Jui dans les coins peu éclairés, pas de Jui dans les sacs empilés aux pieds des immeubles. Il était introuvable. Inquiet, Kyo s'assis contre un mur et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. L'obscurité ainsi créée l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits et à entamer une réflexion plus posée.

Ne parvenant à aucune explication plausible, il relava la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son mouvement fut interrompu au sommet de son crâne par la vue d'une petite ombre de l'autre coté de la rue.

Les cheveux en bataille, il s'approcha de l'objet, s'accroupit devant lui pour l'examiner de plus près. C'était un reste de téléphone. Il le reconnu tout de suite, et n'ayant plus de doute de son propriétaire, retourna au cinéma chercher sa voiture et se rendit chez l'ami de Jui qui vivait le plus proche: Rame.

L'idée ne l'enchantait guère, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec le bassiste. Mais le choix ne se posait pas à lui.

Il s'était mis en tête de marcher jusqu'à chez le batteur, qui n'habitait pas loin, précisément avec le bassiste du groupe.

Les deux hommes étaient colocataires au début de Vidoll, mais n'avaient jamais songé à se séparer après le début de leur célébrité. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le temps, et comme c'était l'appartement de Tero à la base, le leader était trop occupé avec les trucs administratifs. Il se plaignait d'ailleurs souvent de cet état, clamant haut et fort qu'il était musicien et non secrétaire. Mais c'était ça d'avoir la responsabilité d'un groupe.

Bref, Jui marcha, ou plutôt se traîna jusqu'à l'appartement des deux musiciens, le sang coulant toujours à flot de son nez, et tout le contour de son oeil commençant à enfler sérieusement.

Là, maintenant, il avait une raison d'arrêter la drogue !

Il réussit à aller jusque dans la rue, voyant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, quand un klaxon se fit entendre.

Quand l'homme se retourna, Kyo soupira. Le bon coté des choses était qu'il avait enfin trouvé son ami, le mauvais était qu'il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha du trottoir et ouvrit la porte coté passager pour permettre au chanteur de monter. A la lenteur et la difficulté avec lesquelles Jui s'installa, Kyo devina que son ami avait passé un sale quart d'heure et qu'il n'était pas seulement amoché du visage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as l'air complètement stone …

- Rien qui puisse te concerner, répondit Jui sur un ton qu'il regretta aussitôt. Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. Quant aux voyous, et bien ça m'apprendra à avoir arrêté le kendo.

Il y eut un blanc, les deux chanteurs ne parlant pas, seul l'autoradio du chanteur de Dir En Grey diffusant du Kuroyume, que Kyô brisa :

-Je t'emmène chez moi.

-NON !! _Zut, pensa Jui, il va penser que je veux l'éviter. Mmh Kyô... J'ai envie de... _

Avant que le petit blond n'eut pu dire un mot, il se retrouva avec les lèvres de plus grand sur les siennes, et sentait avec appréhension les mains de l'autre sur sa taille.

Kyo eut un hoquet de surprise. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant libre entrée à une langue humide et sucrée. Elle caressa la sienne, l'entoura, la chatouilla, s'entortilla autour… Kyo se détendit durant ce baiser sans douceur, de ce baiser qui avait un goût d'imparfait. Quelque chose clochait.

Plus qu'a contrecœur, Kyo repoussa Jui et recula dans le fond de son siège. Tendu, il posa ses mains sur le volant et demanda à son ami sans lui accorder un regard.

-Je te ramène chez toi alors ?

_Kyô... pourquoi ? _

Les pensées de Jui ne se suivaient plus, et il ne répondit pas tout de suite au petit blond, le regard perdu dans le vague à tenter de rassembler ses pensées dans le bon ordre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, son nez l'élançant fortement.

- Comme tu veux, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qui suivait toujours après l'extase du comprimé.

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Il repris la route en direction de chez le chanteur, puis changea d'idée et rentra chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Jui ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils empruntaient le mauvais chemin. Il soupira, se gara à sa place habituelle.

Violemment, il attrapa le menton de son ami et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as pris comme merde ?

Le chanteur pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux blancs et brillants, signe qu'il était totalement défoncé

- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal... J'ai juste un peu bu !

- C'est ça oui, t'empeste pas l'alcool !

_Arrête de crier..._

Devant le regard suspicieux du chanteur de Dir En Grey, il se dégagea fortement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

- Ca te regarde pas. C'est mon problème. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière rageusement derrière lui, puis s'avança comme il pouvait vers la porte de son appartement, cherchant ses clefs. Voyant qu'on les lui avait prise, il tambourina la porte de toutes ses forces, hurlant qu'on lui ouvre.

- Putain mais je vous emmerde ! Bande de connards !

Il sentit qu'on le prenait par le col de la veste, et il se retrouva sur les fesses.

-J'ai rien contre le fait qu'on défonce ma porte, mais les voisins vont sûrement pas apprécier le bordel que tu fous !

Kyo pris la main de la loque étendue par terre. Il l'aida à se relever et le fis entrer chez lui. Il lui retira sa veste et le poussa brusquement sur le canapé.

-Bon, maintenant tu choisis, ou tu rentre chez toi sans mon aide, c'est à dire, une fois que la saloperie que tu as pris soit entièrement dissoute, ou tu reste ici cette nuit. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité. C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est pour les pauvres gens que tu risque d'effrayer.

- Kyô... Je reste.

Le petit blond se retourna vers l'autre blond, couché sur le canapé dans le même état dans lequel il l'avait fait tomber, c'est à dire sur le dos, étalé comme du beurre sur une tartine. Il avait les yeux fermés, luttant contre la douleur de son nez.

- Je me sens pas bien...

_Te sentir encore une fois contre moi, je t'en supplie..._

Il essaya de se relever mais se cassa lamentablement la figure par terre, renversant quelques objets, notamment un verre de coca et des feuilles de notes, le coca allant bien entendu s'étaler sur les pauvres - et noires de mots - feuilles.

- Pardon...

_Kyô, je sens que je ne vais pas revenir de ce voyage. Je suis partit trop loin..._

Calmé et compatissant, Kyo adopta un ton conciliant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'étaient que des brouillons.

Il le prit le bras, le passa sur son épaule et fit levier pour remettre le chanteur sur le canapé. Il lui caressa la joue

-Je vais te chercher une bassine, de l'aspirine et de quoi jouer l'infirmier. Ne bouge pas.

A vrai dire, il ne s'inquiétait pas que son ami lui désobéisse, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il n'y avait pas de risque.

Perplexe, il courut chercher la bassine qui lui servait pour ses machines de linges, la porta sur les genoux de son ami, puis alla dans sa salle de bain. Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans la pharmacie à la recherche de quoi apaiser le mal de tête et les nausées. Par la même occasion, il prit du désinfectant, des compresses, des sparadraps, de l'élastoplaste, de l'éosine et du coton.

_On n'est jamais trop prudent. _

Quand il revint dans le salon, Jui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Avec douceur, il s'assit à ses cotés, lui fit boire sa potion miracle et retira ses mains. Il passa de l'éosine sur les plaies de son ami.

-Désolé, tu vas être tout rouge. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'en mettait en dessinant des petits cœurs, et à chaque fois, j'arrêtais de pleurer. CA tenait peut être du fait que je faisais souvent semblant…

Il se sentit bête à parer comme ça tout seul, mais il sentait le corps presque collé au sien se détendre peu à peu.

-Ze veux un câlin, dit Jui d'un ton sans réplique, faisant une moue boudeuse, destinée à en faire craquer plus d'un.

Le chanteur de Dir En Grey le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, et Jui commença à faire glisser autre chose sur le corps de Kyô, se servant de ses mains comme d'un pinceau pour dessiner de douces arabesques sur le corps de l'autre.

Il avait arrêté de penser depuis longtemps, et était entièrement concentré sur son futur partenaire.

- J'ai faim... de toi...

Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'autre chanteur, prenant possession de ses lèvres, caressant doucement de sa langue l'entrée pour l'instant interdite pour y pénétrer.

Jui sentait de plus en plus le désir monter en lui.

Kyo soupira et le repoussa malgré lui.

-Non, on ne peut pas ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Je ne peux pas profiter de toi… Même si j'en crève d'envie.

Les mains de son ami se firent plus hardies, titillant ses tétons. Réprimant un gémissement, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Jui, arrête, s'il te plait…

Il croisa le regard de son ami. Apres tout, il pouvait toujours espérer que le marchand de sommeil se trompe et leur envoie une poudre qui fait oublier…

Les prunelles qui le regardaient profondément étaient gorgées de désir.

Kyo craqua.

Il étendit son ami sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément, glissant ses jambes entre celles de Jui, les entrelaçant sensuellement. Il retira son propre T-shirt et le jeta à terre.

- On fait des bébés ? Dit Jui en rigolant bêtement.

Il pouvait sentir l'excitation du chanteur contre la sienne, tout en l'embrassant sensuellement, puis entreprit de faire descendre doucement ses mains vers cette partie sensible des hommes, en le caressant au passage, se tortillant comme un vers. Kyô laissa ses mains contre sa taille, appréciant les formes fines du chanteur de Vidoll qui commençait à gémir de plaisir contenu. Jui effeuilla lentement son amant déjà à demi nu, tandis que l'autre faisait de même mais beaucoup plus vite, le faisant languir de plaisir, dévoilant une... chose très intéressante pour la suite des opérations.

Une fois nus comme au premier jour, Kyô sentit les doigts fins de l'autre chanteur caresser sa hampe dressée, alors que lui-même l'embrassait toujours.

- Je veux te sentir en moi... murmura Jui, son souffle devenant saccadé.

Kyô ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entra sans plus de cérémonie dans l'intimité de l'autre blond, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'adapter qu'il commençait des mouvements de va et viens en lui. Jui ressentit une profonde douleur lui déchirer les hanches, mais il laissa continuer le chanteur, l'accompagnant de râles de désir hystériques, l'incitant à aller beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

-Alors, cont... ente prin... cesse ? Demanda Kyô, coupés par les coups de buttoir.

-J'ai toujours rêvé que … han…mon prince charmant me prenne sur son cheval blanc… hmm… mais un canapé comme monture, ça va aussi… Han…

Kyo éclata de rire, envoyant de puissantes vibrations dans l'intimité de Jui qui se cambra pour mieux en profiter.

-Prêt pour faire tes vocalises ? Demanda Kyo, un sourcil levé.

-Je n'attends que ça…

Kyo ramena les jambes de Jui l'une contre l'autre et le posséda à nouveau. En position fœtale, le chanteur gémissait, se mordant un la première phalange de l'index. Cet angle de pénétration différent, accentué par une vitesse folle le rendait à demi-fou.

-Huuum… Kyo… Haan… Mmm… Gnn… ha... Ha..ha…oui…

Le chanteur de Dir en grey se délectait des murmures, des gémissements et des cris de son partenaire. Quand il le sentit se rétracter, prêt à jouir, il se retira précipitamment.

Le chanteur, encore un peu endolori se retourna précipitamment vers son amant frustrant. Celui lui captura les lèvres dans un dernier baiser avant de le faire se retourner. Il lui caressa le dos, colla bisou mouillé dans son cou, saisit son plaisir qu'il se mit à caresser allégrement. Il pénétra une troisième fois le corps a quatre pattes devant lui.

- Espèce... de sadique...

- C'est... le pouvoir... du warumono..., répondit Kyô, souriant d'un air pervers.

Jui se mordit les lèvres de plaisir, poussant un cri de plaisir contenu, tandis que son amant continuait sa besogne.

Il le faisait crier de plaisir à chaque coup, le chanteur de Vidoll partait toujours plus haut dans les aigus, Kyô le suivant progressivement.

- Kso Kyô ! C'est... tellement bon !

- C'est pas... encore fini...

Kyô accéléra encore une dernière fois le rythme, devenant impossible à supporter pour le plus jeune qui se martyrisait maintenant le reste de son doigt.

Kyô ne prit pas le temps de dire qu'il allait jouir, et se déversa dans le plus jeune, celui-ci atteignant l'orgasme en même temps avec un cri beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Le chanteur de Dir En Grey se laissa doucement tomber contre son cadet, à défaut de place, puis quelques secondes après que l'effet de brouillard que procurait des activités si... intenses, il déposa des petits bisous sur le torse imberbe de l'autre, qui n'eut pas de réaction.

- Jui ?

Le chanteur ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormit.

-Eh bien, les jeunes se fatiguent vite de nos jours.

29/01/2006 16h20


End file.
